


Tea and Sympathy

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Futurefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Troubles are back. Again. And again. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sympathy

"I don't understand," Kevin chatters. "How can I be doing this?" He gestures at the snowdrifts piled high against the gymnasium walls while tiny snowflakes drift downward.

"It's a Haven thing," the petite cheerleader approaches him, apparently indifferent to the arctic temperatures. "So, can you get over it now? I understand your frustration, but I've got this math test to study for."

"Grace!" A teenage boy joins the cheerleader. "What did mom say?"

"I'm sympathizing! Sheesh!"

The boy shrugs at Kevin. "We get immunity to pain from dad, understanding the Troubled from mom, and my sister's _still_ a complete pain."


End file.
